


Everything Comes Down to Bees

by jacquelee



Series: Sam and Jeannie AU [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bees die, the apocalypse is near! Set in the same AU as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4062562">Trust and Truths</a>, some time later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Comes Down to Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com), for the theme 'Apocalypse'. My randomized way the Earth dies was 'Mass Infertility' and the randomized action the characters took was 'Take a Road Trip'.

“MOMMMMIIIIIEEEEEEEESSSSSS!” 

The call sounded utterly panicked, enough for both Sam and Jeannie as well as Cassie to start running into the direction where Maddy had disappeared a few moments earlier, running in front of them on what was supposed to be a nice walk through the forest. 

Running through the wilderness, looking at all the green that was still there, it was hard for Sam to believe that most of this would be dead in only a short time. That there was very little hope for them to be able to counter this deadly plague, to save the Earth, to undo what the now defeated Ori had left behind as a surprise ‘gift’: a deadly virus that had infected not only humans but also every single species of animal living on Earth within days, impossible to control or to counter. 

A virus that was more insidious than the former Ori plague, as it didn’t kill but made the infected infertile. Not even the now reformed Ori Priors knew of a possibility to counter this plague, to counter it’s effects, even though they were working with human scientists on a cure. 

Earth had become a quarantine zone, nobody, not even those still on Atlantis or in other off-Earth locations, was allowed to enter. Nobody was allowed to leave, due to the pervasiveness of the virus. There were emergency plans set in motion, including evacuation to an uninhabited but livable planet, but so far, finding a cure was the main goal for those few who knew the truth. 

Nobody outside of the immediate realm of Stargate Command even knew that there was a problem, that Earth and humanity with it was going to die out in a very short time without a cure. And everyone still hoped that there would never be a necessity to tell them because a cure could be found before living on Earth would become impossible. 

For that, food had been a first major concern, since animals dying out meant primarily bees dying out and therefore plants dying too. Not immediately, but gradually.

There was a plan in place for an emergency supply line from other planets connected to the Stargate system. Distribution would become a problem fast, but they had a lot of people working on how that could be managed with the help of their spaceships and puddle jumpers. 

For five weeks now, since the discovery of the virus, Sam and Jeannie had been on the team that worked day and night to find a cure. Both Cassie and Maddy knew about what was going on, Cassie actually had been able to be of help, at least a little bit, as she was majoring in biology and knew a lot about the reproductive cycle of animals. 

But they still hadn’t been able to find a cure and though they worked at home most of the time, their family life still had suffered, especially when it came to Maddy. That was why they were here right now. A weekend away, a road trip without any work, without mentioning the virus or work or the end of the world. 

It had been exactly what they had needed. A weekend in nature, without any distractions, without any science or Earth destroying aliens creeping in. It had been very peaceful and relaxing, up until right now, when they had decided to take a walk in this forest and Maddy had been running in front of them for a bit. 

Now all three of them were on high alert, after having run the short distance to the place where Maddy was still screaming, finding her by a tree, surrounded by dozens of what looked pretty unmistakably like bees. 

Putting the first shock aside, they all sprung into action, Cassy shooing the angry bees away, Jeannie grabbing Maddy and carrying her out of danger while Sam made sure that there were no bees on or following the two. 

At a safe distance, Jeannie hugged the crying Maddy carefully, making sure there were no bees left. Maddy calmed down slowly. Thankfully, she had only been stung very few times. They just sat there, huddled together, recuperating from the shock. 

“They’re too small.” 

Cassie had joined them after all the bees had returned to their hive in a tree, but now that they could be sure that Maddy was okay, she was eager to return to the hive. 

“The bees?” Sam caught on quickly.

“You mean…” 

“Yes. They couldn’t have been born more than a week or two ago.” 

Now even Maddy looked with rapt attention up to Cassie. They all had studied bees enough these last few weeks to understand what that meant. 

Maddy was the one who voiced what they all were thinking first. 

“So, they still made babies? Does that mean we can stay on Earth? That we won’t all starve?” 

Everyone’s tension erupted in laughter. They all knew it was a long shot, they needed to study these bees, what made them immune against the virus, how exactly they were still able to reproduce. But there was hope now. 

“Yes. That might well be what it means.” 

“You’ll be the savior of humanity because you stumbled upon a hive of bees! That sounds really cool doesn’t it?” 

Maddy beamed. It definitely sounded cool.


End file.
